Seth Bomani
Seth Bomani is 2017-introduced and all-around character and the son of Sekhmet, the Egyptian Goddess of sun, war, destruction, plagues and healing. In the destiny conflict, Seth is on the Roybel side, as he wants to follow his destiny, but he still wants to be there for his girlfriend, Sigrid Frey daughter of Norse Goddess Freyja. Character Personality * Seth is very loyal to his friends and family and anyone he cares about. * He is extremely protective of his loved ones, Sigrid especially. * Loves Sigrid very much to the point, he will do whatever he can to help her. * Gets annoyed when people think he will destroy everyone because his mother is the Goddess of Destruction. * Hates when people ask if they can touch his ears. His ears are very senstive. ** Sigrid is the only one that can touch them without him hissing out. * Seth keeps his emotions to himself, though doesn't work since his ears show his emotions. * Does show emotion when with his besties. But most of the time, keeps emotions to himself * Seth has an extremely short temper, leaving Sigrid to having to calm him down. * Animal lover; fight for Animal Rights with Rosabella Beauty. * Has a sharp eye for detail which is both good and bad * Has a freakish tall height which makes him intimidating - him bringing out his claws don't help much either * Despite how he acts, he's deathly afraid of his step-father. Appearance Seth is a tall athletic and muscular young man, standing at six food one, with short, yet spiky dark tawny orangeish-brown hair, red cat-shaped eyes, and the normal Egyptian tanned skin tone. His hair is extremely messy despite having a spiky look to it, and his lion ears stand out against them being a slightly lighter color. His ears are pierced twice and both have earring size bangles as earrings. His left ear, has a norse stone in addition to the bangle earring. He also has a lion tail with the tail tuft being a much dark color. He tends to wear extremely casual clothing in favor of clothing that represents war. Interest and Hobbies Drawing Seth's main hobby is drawing. He be found anywhere ''drawing something. He has his own website where he does commissions for people and does get paid. Practicing fighting Racing Weapon collecting Much like Silje Spearbringer, Seth has a thing for collecting weapons. He has a lot of weapons varying from cultures. But he definitely favores the one from Egyptian. Abilities While his mother has many talents, Seth thankfully did not inherited a lot of them. He got her healing and prowess in battle. Powers * '''Healing:' As the son of the Goddess of Healing, Seth inherited some of Sekhmet's powers over healing. However, he doesn't have good control over it as he's more in the "war" and "fighting" department of his mother's powers. * Prowess in Battle: As the son of the Egyptian Goddess of War, Seth is a skilled warrior in both armed and unarmed combat. * Lion physiology: Seth's lion physiology grants him a number of natural abilities. ** ** Claw retraction: Seth is able to retract his claws in and out. He mostly leaves them out to avoid scratching Sigrid or anyone else. The only time he really brings them out is when he's angry. They are what make him really intimidating. ** Night vision: Seth is able to see in the dark. ** Enhanced senses: Seth possess enhanced senses. Seth uses his enhances senses daily and when he is practicing his fighting skills. *** Enhanced agility: Seth possess enhanced agility that makes him able to move faster than mortals. *** Enhanced balance: Seth is able to achieve a level of balance beyond those of a normal human. *** Enhanced speed: Seth possesses enhanced speed. *** Enhanced hearing: Seth possess better hearing than a normal human. Skillset * Hand-to-hand combat: Since he was young, Seth was trained in the art of combat. He is extremely talented and can take on more than one person. He is also skilled in both armed and unarmed combat. * Extensive knowledge on weapons: Seth has extensive knowledge on any weapon. * Weapon mastery: Seth is extremely skilled in using any weapon. While he can use almost every weapon, he much prefers swords over anything else. * Artistic intuition: Seth is highly artistic, able to draw anything in his own vision. ** Drawing skills: Seth is extremely good at drawing, having done some drawings of Sigrid in various different poses * Creativity and ingenuity: He is extremely creative and inventive, able to come up with ideas and plans easily. * Keen attention to detail: He has a keen eye for detail and can notice subtle details or key markers on an object or person. * Multilingual: Seth is multilingual able to understand both Egyptian and well English. He is also skilled in understanding Norse, Sigrid's native tongue. * Predator instinct: Unfortunately, as the offspring of a feline Goddess, Seth does possess instincts akin to that of a predatory creature, aka the lion. Myth Main article: Sekhmet '' How does Seth Fit into It? As the son of Sekhmet, Seth is next to take the place as next God of sun, war, destruction, plagues and healing. Relationships Family Sekhmet Seth is very close with his mother and loves her dearly. As a child, he tended to stay near her and away from his stepfather out of fear. He still holds that fear even though he is a teenager. Sekhmet is very protective over Seth, ever since she caught her husband yelling at him and saying mean things. Plah Seth's relationship with his step-father is in simple terms unstable. They don't see eye to eye and they don't like each other. When he was a little cub, his stepfather was caught verbally abusing him, which got Sekhmet angry. Father Seth's relationship with his birth father is unknown. He doesn't even know his father. The only father figure he knows is his step-father Plah. Though, there relationship isn't the best either. Future family In the future, Seth does marry Sigrid no matter what the two have two children, Cleo (possibly named after Seth's bestie Cleoptra) and Arkyn. They also adopt a teenager who they rename Valen and is genderfluid. Friends Bast Kat Not only is the son of Baset his roommate, he's also his best friend. The two have known each other since they were kittens (as Cleopatra Aset calls them). With both being sons of War Goddesses, they get along hexcellently which does bug some people. Cleopatra ends up worrying about the two a lot. Seth supports Bast being a Rebel and doesn't mind. He will defend his friend from any one who thinks otherwise. Bast is also one other other people besides Sigrid, that can actually calm him down when he's angry. Cleopatra Aset Another best friend of Seth, Cleopatra is the mother friend between him, her, and Bast. She is usually found scolding them when the two feline kids get into trouble. Cleo has a way to calm Seth down when he's angry making her the first person to be able to calm in down. Pet Nalla is the name of Seth's pet female jackal. Like a normal canine, Nalla is protective over Seth. Despite him being feline and her a canine, the two get along wonderfully. Nalla also gets along very well with Bast, despite being a canine. Romantic Interests Seth is bisexual. He first found out being bi when he gained a crush on his best friend. Of course, he didn't want anything to happen with their already tight bromance, so he tried to shake it off, sadly, no luck. He just kept it to himself. Thankfully, when he started at Ever After High, his crush went away. Currently, Seth is dating the daughter of the Norse Goddess Freyja, Sigrid Frey. Seth first met Sigrid on the first day of school and for him, it was love at first sight. He couldn't help but not stare at her, she was stunning. Of course, that's when he got all shy and began to stutter and nervous, always running away whenever Sigrid came into the same room as him. And it didn't help that they sat next to each other in Mythos Magic class. It took both Bast Kat andBast KatCleopatra Aset to get Seth to confront Sigrid about his feelings, only to have Seth learn that Sigrid had feelings for him too. After they revealed their feelings, the two began to date. It only took five dates before Seth asked her to be his girlfriend, which Sigrid accepted. Seth loves Sigrid very much and is always doing something special and nice for her, including doing surprise dates. Outfits Quotes Class Scedule * Seth also attends the Senet Club where he plays his favorite game, Senet. Sigrid joins him most of the time. Trivia * Seth's name might come from the Egyptian God Set; but that is unknown. * Seth was born on March 23rd, making him an Aries. ** Between him and his best friends, Seth is technically the oldest, plus his height makes it seem he's older. * Seth ''towers over Sigrid - which she loves. * Seth's personal website is called "lionwarriordraws.mirrornet" * No matter what, Seth's tail is always moving, even if he is sitting still. * Seth is bisexual. * When he is shy or nervous, Seth turns into a stuttering mess and usually avoids speaking. References Gallery Category:ShadowSpirit020 Category:Shadows' characters Category:Roybels Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Males Category:Bisexual